The Unconscious Mind of Lois Lane
by nicolesargent
Summary: After a normal day at work, Lois goes home and has an unsettling dream concerning a certain 'someone', so she asks Chloe for advice and things get a little confusing...
1. Chapter 1

Written by Nicole Sargent 

**_Started_: 9:45 AM Thursday March 15, 2007**

**_Spoilers_: Written after the episode Crimson**

**_Storyline_: One-Shot**

**_Rating_: R**

**_Pairing_: Clois of course!**

**_Disclaimer_: I wish I could say yes but I do not own Tom Welling or anything to do with Smallville...sigh**

**_Author's__Notes_: This is my first story so please be easy but not too easy on your posts…tell me how it is I guess. You guys are great!**

**It had been a long day after Lois left the office. She felt like her eyes were glued shut from looking over all the papers Mrs. Kent had wanted her to review. So when she finally opened her door to her apartment and collapse on her bed, the feeling that over took her was complete ecstasy.**

**Falling asleep had come the minute Lois's head hit the pillows and she knew there was no other place she'd rather be than on that bed.**

**About in hour after falling asleep Lois started having a dream…first she had the dream she was never disappointed in having- the guy in the red cape. He came to her in dreams all the time and it never disappointed her to see him. Although she never told Clark the truth when it came up, her dreams with the guy in the red cape was not always that innocent. When she first started dreaming him she thought it was weird…than she just let it happen and started to look forward to them. Okay so yes, she did think it was odd when she was dating Oliver. I mean she was dating a man and dreaming of someone else…who does that?**

**Anyway, she was dreaming of him again tonight like any other night and it was wonderful. They were in the sky flying over Metropolis and she was kissing him hungrily while he kissed her back with greater passion. As she pulled her head back she gazed into his eyes, something she never was able to do because his face was never open to her, he was usually just a blur. She was a lot surprised when she gazed at the face and it was Clark staring back at her with so much desire…**

**What shocked her even more was the way she didn't even hesitate to kiss him again. She slanted her mouth for better access and thrust her tongue deep inside his mouth and his tongue tangled with hers. She pulled him closer by putting her hands around his neck so he could continue his assault. As there lips meshed and their teeth grazed she realized that kissing was not enough, she wanted more and could feel he did too. She broke the kiss but in a way to tell him that it wasn't over. **

"**Let's go somewhere a little more grounded." She looked at him with the smirk that had his heart pounding in his ears.**

"**I think the sky would be a little too public"**

"**Not to mention, not much traction," she giggled**

**Clark wrapped his arms around her and she felt wind pass her ears and all of a sudden they were in an apartment that had pictures of Chloe, the Kent's, some old man, Lois and Clark together and of some other people she didn't recognize. **

**Than she turned and looked at him with a raised eye brow, "Come here"**

**Clark took one step and pulled Lois into his arms and kissed her hard on the lips. He slid his hands into the back pocket of her pants and pressured her hips to angled toward the bulge in his suit. "You know I love when you wear the suit but it's hell to get off during times like these"**

"**Let me" He pulled away from her and spun into nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.**

"**Why do you tease me?" **

"**I love the look I get after you take them off, it's like you've just won a Pulitzer."**

**She smiled at him and kissed him again, this time with more passion than before. He rolled his hips letting her feel the bulging erection she had caused.**

**She moaned in pleasure, a pleasure he understood. He teased her as he slowed the kiss down and nibbled on her bottom lip sucking lightly as he brushed his hand underneath her breast. She tried to move into his palm but he kept away in torture control. She groaned in frustration and decided to tease him too. Her hands came from around his neck and slowly made its way down to his erection. First she lightly brushed him and watched as he jumped from the contact…than she began to move over him with a little more pull. His hips started to push into her more and she lightened her movements. **

"**Lois…." Clark warned**

"**Well now you know how it feels." She chuckled**

**In a swift move Clark pulled her shirt up over her head and unclipped her black-laced bra and shoved her against the counter in the kitchen area. Her breath caught in her throat as his head lowered and captured her hard bud between his lips and sucked lightly. The pleasure ran through her body like a drug and she ran her fingers through his hair to show him just how much she enjoyed it.**

**His hands traveled down to where her legs connected and palmed her where he felt her heat. She moaned and he put more pressure.**

**After he felt like one breast got enough attention he switched to the other to satisfy it the same. He synchronized his mouth and hand at the same beat and she felt herself build to her climax but it wasn't enough. She wanted skin-to-skin contact. She wanted to feel him come inside her as she screamed out his name in satisfaction, so she tried to tell him but it just came out in moans. He started moving his hand harder against her clit and she thought she would loose it. "Clark please!" She sobbed. **

**He knew exactly what she needed because he needed it to. To feel connected without clothes as barriers. He wouldn't hold off any longer as he unzipped her pants and tore her panties off. She was so wet as he felt the outside of her mound. He slipped his fingers inside her and she whimpered. **

**He stuck his middle and index fingers inside of her as he rubbed his thumb against her clitoris in a secure beat. She moved her hips to meet his fingers in a thrust. She thought she was going to come right there but than he took his fingers out of her. She felt a sudden loss but not for long as Clark positioned himself between her legs. **

**She felt his member at the beginning of her entrance. She wound her arms around his back and he looked into her eyes.**

"**I love you Lois"**

"**I love you too, Clark"**

**They put the foreheads together and he thrust into her and she met him halfway. They simultaneously pushed and pulled together over and over again. **

**Lois wrapped her legs around Clark to push harder into him and he pushed into her at a higher angle hitting the spot he knew would make her come. He knew he had it right when Lois started moaning out his name and tightened her legs. **

**He lost it when Lois's muscles tightened around him and as she came he went with her and they went over the edge together.**

…**Lois shot up from her bed with sweat soaking her face. She could feel her heart beating uncontrollably and she couldn't mistake the feeling below her stomach. She could feel the heat radiating from the depths of her legs and the pulsing couldn't be mistaken. She knew her body inside and out and the feeling going through her was incredible. It felt like she just had a very intense orgasm- With. Clark. Kent.**

**Her eyes were wide with shock and she was breathing heavily…"Oh, my God!!"**

**As Lois was walking down stairs from the Talon, all she could think about was her dream. It's not like she was not suppose to think about it, I mean this was with Clark Kent, your normal all around farm boy. The one who stole part of her heart whenever he smiled at her and made her laugh, she loved when he- No! She wasn't going to think of any of that right now. She was just going to pick up her coffee and turn around and-**

"**umph" Lois groaned as she collided with someone.**

"**Whoa, are you okay?" Lois looked up into the strangers eyes who had almost plowed her over except he was no stranger, in fact he was the farm boy himself staring right back into her own eyes.**

"**Clark!" Her eyes got wide and eye brows shot up. "What are you doing here!?"**

"**Hey Lois, I just coming by to see if my mom was here yet, she's suppose to meet me here so we talk about something. What about you?" He looked at her with that Kent charm smile.**

"**Me! Oh…. Ummm, I was just walking down my stairs to get some coffee and about to go out the door but I bumped into you and I'm just about to go see Chloe so I can talk to her about something important that I can't tell you. Well I could tell you but I'm NOT going to because some things should just stay quiet right? -I mean there are secrets made for a reason and who knows who you could tell if secrets were always told I mean you would end up trusting nobody and than things would just get messy and I just can't tell you what it is that I'm going to tell Chloe. You won't be mad will you because TRUST ME, you don't want to know this becau-"**

"**-Lois"**

"**-It is really personal and you don't-"**

"**-Lois"**

"**-Want to know about my personal life especially-"**

"**-LOIS!" He held her arm down that she had been flailing around for the past five minutes with coffee in the other and looked at her face with curious eyes… "What is wrong with you? You've been racing on for the past 5 minutes; rambling about God knows what and I swear I thought you would have taken a breather by now? Are you okay?" His eyes were like lasers trying to pin point any sign of emotion in her eyes as she stared back at him.**

" **I umm…" Her heart pounded in her chest but not because of her skitzoo lecture she just had but because not only two hours ago she was dreaming of this farm boy and she never felt more safe in his arms and now all she could do was smell his body that was inches away from hers. He was holding her arms down close to her body and as he pulled them down to her side he pulled her closer. Now all she could do was look up in those beautiful eyes and think about the amazing orgasm he had given her…oh God she was a dead women….**

"**Lois?" Clark's eyes bored into hers as he became more worried.**

**He shook her a little and she tensed in his arms.**

"**I have to go!!!!" She broke out if his arms and ran straight for the door. She did not even slow down as she jumped in her car and sped to Metropolis to see the one person who could help her sort all of this out…Chloe.**

**  
**

**She smiled as she began typing up the reports on a lead she had gotten from her previous phone call. She couldn't believe that her source had finally pulled through and she was going to have a story with a little juice in it. As she flipped through a couple of folders to find the police report she heard chattering get louder by the stairs. All of sudden she heard a loud "move!" She looked up and found her cousin marching towards her.**

"**Chloe!"**

"**Hey Lois, I didn't know you were coming today? What's up?"**

"**Okay…Ummm. This is kind of awkward for me to tell you this and I don't want you to freak out because I'm kinda freaking out and I need someone who's sane here to listen to what I'm about to say because it's complicated…very complicated and I need you to tell me what it means, okay?"**

"**Okay Lois, ummm…why don't you sit down?"**

"**No I'm fine really"**

**Chloe looked at her cousin and could see there was something definitely wrong with her. Lois was never someone to get uncomfortable and flippy about things. "Okay, I'll try not to freak out and I'll try to tell you what it means…but, Lois are you sure you don't want to sit down?"**

**Lois had been walking back in forth flinging her arms around her waist and her head for the past minute and it was starting to make Chloe uneasy.**

"**Okay yeah, maybe I will…" Chloe got up and Lois sat in the chair. **

"**Alright…so what's up? Or for a better word, what's wrong?"**

"**Why would you think something was wrong?"**

**Chloe scrunched her eyebrows at Lois. "Well I know you better than anybody Lois, so spill"**

**Lois stared up at Chloe with wide eyes. "You're going to hate me! Oh My God! You won't even be able to look at me once I tell you this!" Lois went to jump out of the chair but Chloe reacted fast and pushed her back down. **

"**No, I'm not going to hate you. You're my cousin, I love you and there is nothing you could do that would make me not want to look at you okay? So tell me…"**

**Lois looked at the blond and sighed. "Okay I'll tell you."**

"**Thank you, now go ahead."**

"**I don't really know how to start so I'll just try the beginning." Lois took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, ummm…I went home last night to the Talon and went right to my bed to go to sleep because it was really late and I had been reviewing over some things for Mrs. Kent all day. So I fell asleep and I had this dream. I dreamt of the guy in the red cape, I've told you about him right?"**

"**Almost every time you dream of him Lois, yes why?"**

"**Well this time it was different."**

"**What, no sex? That's okay Lois, not every dream has to ha-"**

"**No there was sex! Amazing sex actually, better than I've ever dreamt about."**

"**Okay than what's the problem?" Chloe was getting confused.**

"**This time I got to see his face and in my dream I didn't even hesitate to have sex with him. I mean it was like I knew who he was all along."**

"**Okay, so tell me. I want to know who the mystery guy is." Chloe smiled intrigued.**

"**That's the thing Chloe. The mystery guy is the reason I'm flipping out over here."**

"**Oh! Okay well let me guess…is it Oliver because it's okay to dream of your ex-boyfriends, it's not like you want him back or anything."**

"**No, no it definitely was not Oliver. Not Oliver"**

"**Okay, ummm. Well who? I mean there's not many guys I can think of…Was it the guy you told me you saw at the mall last week because that's not really weird at all."**

"**No Chloe. Think! Think real hard about a guy who I see almost everyday..."**

"**I don't know…it wasn't Jimmy was it?"**

"**NO! No of course not! Jimmy is your boyfriend, I would not dream of my cousin' boyfriend."**

"**Okay well than…" A light bulb went off in Chloe' head. "IT'S CLARK!!!!"**

**  
**

**_I know, I know...I'm ending it here but there is still more to come...I have some of it written but the rest hasen't been written down...my computer is being kinda stupid but I'll get it up as fast as I can...reviews would be nice though!!! ;)_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for everyones reviews! I love you all for reading this and telling me what you think!

_"NO! No of course not! Jimmy is your boyfriend, I would not dream of my cousin' boyfriend."_

"Okay well than…" A light bulb went off in Chloe' head. "IT'S CLARK!!!!"

Lois cringed and closed her eyes when she heard Chloe actually pronounce his name. _Yep her cousin was going to kill her… kill. Her. Dead._

Chloe looked down upon Lois and saw her reaction. She smirked because she thought it was actually funny Lois was acting like this. I mean Lois of all people. She never let anyone get to her.

She always knew there was chemistry between the two of them...okay well maybe she didn't but after Jimmy pointed it out during Valentines she kind of started to see what he was seeing.

Now looking at Lois in her chair, she couldn't help but think Lois was scared…scared of what was what Chloe intended to find out.

Chuckling Chloe looked down at Lois "What are you doing?"

Lois opened one eye and looked at Chloe. She was just standing there with her arms crossed looking at her with a curious gaze. So she opened her other eye and squinted them towards Chloe "What do you mean?"

"I mean what are you doing? Why were you all quenched up like that?"

Lois unsquinted her eyes and gave Chloe the kind of look that means 'duh'. "Why aren't you reacting?"

Chloe gave out an exaggerated sigh "What are you talking about? What kind of reaction are you looking for? I was going to react but than I looked down at you and you kind of stole my thunder…you reacted for me." She snickered amusingly.

"Your suppose to be mad or throw something or hit me...I don't know, be normal!?!" Lois was getting a little annoyed now. Didn't her cousin know what she just said?

"Lois…" Chloe murmured, "Why on earth would I want to hurt you or be mad at you?"

"Ummm, I don't know Chloe. Maybe because I just told you I had a dream about Clark Kent…you know the guy you would always write to me about in your letters telling me how you thought you were in love and that you would never look at a guy the-

"Oh my word...that's what you so unsetteled about? Lois you should know that I'm over Clark. I haven't been infatuated with Clark Kent, for more than a year now, you know that. Plus, why do you think I'm with Jimmy. He's not just some guy, I love him, more than I ever did Clark and Clark and I are just friends now anyways. Good friends."

"You can still be mad…"

Chloe let her shoulders slouch and bent down by Lois who was still sitting on the chair "Lois look at me, I'm not mad and I'm actually kind of thrilled that you might have feelings for Clark. I mean that's-

Lois shot up from the chair and Chloe landed on her butt. Lois stood shaking her head. "Whoa! Hey! Hey! Hey! Wh-Who said I had feelings for Smallville? I never said that! I just told you that I dreamed of him…that does not mean I have feeling for that little boy. Na-uh"

Chloe stood up laughing a little at the situation. "Little boy? I hardly think Clark's a little boy, Lois." 

Lois raised her brows "Fine 'big' boy but still. I don not have feelings for the guy."

"Okay fine, you don't have feelings for him. So, lets just get back to the reason you're here. Let's recap: you had a dream of the guy in the red cape. This time you could see his face and it was Clarks. You guys had unbelievable great sex. You woke up freaked out and came to see me so I could tell you what the dream meant. And you claim you don't have feelings for the guy…okay now it's your turn, go ahead tell me how the dream went start at the beginning."

Lois stood shaking her head as Chloe listed of the things that she had told her so far. She was doing fine until Chloe made the comment about her not have feelings for Clark, than she just gave Chloe 'the look'.

"Yes, that is precisely what I have told you so far" Lois took a deep breath and let it out slowly "So now I will just go through my dream and you can tell me what it means, okay?" Chloe nodded her head. "Alright, so this time in the dream we were flying above Metropolis and we were just kissing, real good kissing I might add. Than I pulled away from his face and instead of the big blur that it usually is, it was Clark, just staring at me." Lois looked down for a second to pause. "He had this look of love in his eyes though. I've never seen him look at me that way before…" Her head shot up "but remember this is just a dream, okay?"

Chloe pursed her lips together to stop herself from letting out a bit of laughter. The way Lois was describing this didn't seem like a dream to her. She nodded her head to signal Lois to keep going.

"So after I looked at him we started kissing again and-

"Wait so you kissed him again even knowing it was Clark...?"

"Yes Chloe but you can't really control your dreams, they just happen"

"Sometimes dreams are figments of our imagination showing us what we really desire." Chloe pointed out.

Lois just looked at her. "Chloe! If I am going to continue than get the thought out of your head that I 'desire' Clark, okay?"

Chloe just looks at her.

"Now back to where I was, we were kissing and some words we exchanged. Words I'm not going to get into right now, and than I looked at him and asked if we could go somewhere...you know, where we could..." Lois tried to piece together what she wanted to say with her hands. "you know, ummm-it...that thing-"

"You mean sex Lois?" Chloe laughed

"YES! Thank you, all right so then he put his arms around me and we just like super sped to this apartment house that-"

"Wait he had super speed?" Chloe's eye brows came together in a look of curiosity.

"Yeah, I know isn't that weird? I was thinking maybe I was getting Green Arrow mixed into my dream because the way Clark had sped off in my dream is EXACTLY the way Green Arrow did after saving me from those thugs."

Chloe bit her lip in a deep though "That _is_ weird, your right."

"Okay, so... we came into this apartment house and it must have been either Clark's or mine because there were pictures of you, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, and Clark and me. And we were still like kissing and stuff and I asked him to take off his cape, or well suit. He had like a whole suit thing going on just like Green Arrow except Clark suit...it ahh, well lets just say it looked really nice on his body, I mean I don't know how he stays fit the way that guys eats sometimes but I'll tell you what, if I were to-" Lois cut herself off with big eyes realizing what she was about to admit out loud. She looked at Chloe's face to see what she looked like and she just had this smirk on her face. "I didn't mean to-"

"Oh don't worry Lois. I might be taken but I know there is no women who I know of, that has ever not checked Clark out. I'm guilty of it myself."

"Yeah, yeah it's all good. I'd be stupid not to right?" Chloe just nodded

"Okay so like I said he changed into these boxers and-"

"Wait what do you mean changed into boxers?"

"He sort of spun and they were on him...I guess, why?"

"Just wondering"

"Okay so he got into his boxers and we started kissing again and than it got a little more intense. There was more touching and moaning and all that good stuff. After a little more of the moaning there were less clothes and we just kind of did it right there in the kitchen counter and let me tell you Clark had no trouble keeping up with me. Right before we acually did it though he said something to me."

"What'd he say?"

_"HesaidhelovedmeandItoldhimIlovehimtoo!" _Lois said in a rush

"Wait, what? I didn't get that?"

_"HesaidhelovedmeandItoldhimIlovehimtoo!" she said again_

_"_One more time Lois but a little slower!"

Lois rolled her eyes "I said, he said he loved ME, and I told him I loved HIM too! There you happy."

Chloe laughed and patted Lois' arm "There, there, it wasn't that hard was it?"

"No, I guess not. Okay but now that thats finally over, you can tell me what it means"

Chloe took a deep breath and thought for a few seconds. "Well Lois, first promise me you won't hit me or get mad at me or anything."

Lois rolled her eyes "I promise, now go."

"Okay, umm, it could mean that you have feelings for Clark that could you don't really bring forth. Maybe your hiding them in the back of closet, you know?"

"All right I understand but I really don't know...maybe, maybe somewhere, buried incredibly deep inside me, is some eensy weensy, mircoscopic although highly unlikely possibillity that I could feel some sort of unmotivated and completely unrealistic attraction to Clark."

Chloe raised her eyebrows "Okay well at least your being honest with yourself Lois."

"Yeah exacally, I'm being honest." Lois took a deep breath and looked at Chloe and huggeed her. "Thank you so much Chloe! I just had to get that off my chest and talk to someone about it. Your the best!" Lois picked up her purse and turned to leave.

"Lois!?"

Lois turned around and looked at Chloe "Yeah?"

These feelings for Clark...do you think that you would ever act on them or-"

Lois shook her head "No Chlo...it's just, Clark's my best friend as a guy even though I'd never admit it to him and he means a lot. I couldn't risk loosing our friendship you know what I mean?"

Chloe observed Lois as she said this and realized that Lois may have already become a little more than friends with Clark even though Lois hadn't even realized it yet. Clark spoke highly of Lois whenever she wasen't around and to just watch Lois say this confirmed it for Chloe that there was definetly something more than meets the eye. Only time would tell. And as Lois turned and walked away she could have sworn that she saw a look of sadness pass through her eyes.

"Yeah, I know what you mean..." Chloe whispered

**TBC**

Thanks for all the reviews you guys, they keep me going!


	3. Chapter 3

Clark was feeling good today. He had finished all of his chores and for some reason he felt like today was going to be a good day. Deciding he had nothing to do at the moment, he thought he would just go and visit his best friend-Chloe. 

So much had changed in the past two years with his friendship with her. He was real happy she wasn't in the dark anymore with his secret and it made their friendship even stronger now that they both knew they were better off 'just friends'.

He would always love Chloe. She's been with him through thick and thin and no matter how much they had gone through, it was a relief to know that they could always go to each other when the going got tough.

As he walked through the swinging doors and took the stairs down to the bottom floors he couldn't deny the feeling he felt. He thought more and more about what his future held for him, and whenever he walked through the doors to the Daily Planet it always brought him back to when he wanted to become a journalist. Maybe someday he would go back to college and get a degree.

Those thoughts shot out of his mind as he reached his destination and looked over to find his perky blond haired friend typing away at her computer.

"Hey Chloe"

Chloe looked up startled at the voice and found Clark looking down at her "Jeez Clark, I didn't know sneaking up on people was one of you super powers, you just scared the crap out of me."

Clark laughed "Sorry Chloe, I was just wondering if you were free for lunch or something. I haven't seen you in like a week and I thought I'd come over here and visit"

Chloe smiled "Sure Clark…" She began to type furiously "…Just let me finish this last bit and I'll be all set"

"Sure, all right" As Clark stood by Chloe' desk he couldn't help but observe her while she typed.

Chloe had always had a knack for journalism, and whenever he saw her work on a story he would always witness the gleam in her eye she got. She was a someone you never wanted to get in the way of…it reminded him of Lois too. Sometimes you could never tell they were related but then you found those qualities they both had that were so much alike it stunned him sometimes.

He also noticed how Lois had the gleam in her eye when she was hard at work. She was definitely not a force to be reckoned with. He had a feeling Lois had a future in journalism too. Chloe must have rubbed off on her as well because it came pretty easy for Lois. She was smarter than she looked and he had a feeling that Lois was going to go somewhere in life. How could she not? She was more stubborn than him sometimes and that was saying something.

She was defintely a special one that Lois. He knew that if Lois ever got married, whoever that person turned out to be, would have to be someone strong...Lois was like a pit bull on a pant leg and you had to be tough to handel her.

"CLARK!!"

"huh...What?" Chloe was waving her hand's in front of Clark's face.

"Well, let's see...I've been waving my hands in front of your face for the past five minutes, thats what." She looked back at his face "You weren't just in Lana land just now were you?"

Clark furrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully "No, actually I haven't thought of Lana all day."

Chloe looked impressed

Clark laughed "What? Why are you making that look?"

"Well, I don't think I've ever heard of a time when you weren't thinking about Lana from you. It's just weird, I didn't think it was possible." Chloe explained

Clark pursed his lips "Well, actually Chloe, I think I've come to the realization that maybe I don't love Lana anymore." The weird thing was, when Clark said it, he didn't feel the slight pang he usually felt when he thought he was falling out of love with her. "I don't know how to explain it really…I guess Lana being with Lex made me feel like I had to save her or something. Maybe I thought the only way I could do that was make myself believe I still loved her." Clark paused for a moment "It's kind of weird, this is the first time I've actually said it out loud before, it feels kind of good to get it all out."

Chloe lifted her eyebrows "Well yeah Clark, you can't keep things like that bottled up. You have to let it out at some point, I'm just glad you felt comfortable enough to say it to me"

Clark smiled "Me too"

Chloe took a deep breath let it out slowly "Well, now that we've got that out of the way, my stomach has something else in mind" As if just on cue her stomach rumbled.

Clark chuckled "I guess so, let's get out of here."

Chloe picked up her coat and put it on as she grabbed her purse. She walked towards the stairs and Clark followed her out as they made there way to the nearest restaurant.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

PREVIOUSLY

_Chloe took a deep breath let it out slowly "Well, now that we've got that out of the way, my stomach has something else in mind" As if just on cue her stomach rumbled._

_Clark__ chuckled "I guess so, let's get out of here."_

_Chloe picked up her coat and put it on as she grabbed her purse. She walked towards the stairs and Clark followed her out as they made there way to the nearest restaurant._

**Chapter Four **

The bell jingled above Chloe's head as she stepped through the door. She traveled to the side of the restaurant with the booth by the window and sat down as Clark followed.

"So, Clark…not that I'm not grateful for you coming all the way to Metropolis to visit little old me, but is there a reason to this surprise lunch?"

Clark thought about it for a moment than…"No not really. I swear I just came to have a normal conversation with you. Why? Am I giving off some sort of vibe that's screaming 'I have to tell you something?'" Clark laughed

Chloe smiled "No, it's just I haven't seen you in a while so I didn't know weather there was something important you had to tell me or something."

Clark nodded his head "Yeah, I know. Sorry Chloe it's just I've been busy with the farm and than trying to find out about any more of those zoners. It's just kept my time occupied."

Chloe grabbed onto his arm "Oh no Clark, you don't have to apologize. I've been kind of busy myself. I've been on a hunt for a good story for the planet. I guess I didn't notice how hard it was going to be but it has definitely been keeping me busy."

"Well that's good Chloe, at least your doing something you love to do."

At that moment the waitress came up with the menus and handed one to both Clark and Chloe. She was a slim brunette and was eyeing Clark vivaciously. Chloe being a woman caught on immediately and smiled down at her menu. Clark was oblivious to any of the looks the waitress seemed to be giving him.

"Can I start you guys out with a drink?"

"I'll have a sprite" She seemed to ignore Chloe and kept on staring at Clark.

Clark looked at his menu and back at the waitress and smiled "I'll have a Pepsi, please."

The waitress gave a flirtatious laugh and sighed "I'll get it here as soon as I can" She started to walk away but dropped a straw in front of Clark "oops" She bent down to pick it up and paused for a second and then stood up put her hand through her hair, than walked away giving a little extra jolt to her assets.

Clark of course was still unaware to everything. He just continued to look around at the restaurant and the pictures that were hanging on the wall. Chloe just looked at him and shook her head and laughed.

That brought Clarks attention back to Chloe. He smiled "What's so funny?"

Chloe paused for a complete second thinking of exactly how to word what she was about to tell Clark. "You have got to be either the biggest gentlemen on the face of the earth or you're gay."

Clark just continued to stare at her urging her to explain her statement.

" Clark! Did you not just noticed that our waitress was about to jump you a second ago?" Clark continued to stare. "Come on! She was practically drooling out of her mouth and you didn't even notice!" Chloe laughed

Clark shook his head "Na uh. She was just being polite, trying to get a good tip."

Chloe chuckled " Clark…she almost fell down trying to bend far enough over to give you a clear shot down her shirt!"

Totally not believing it Clark said "Chloe, I think I would notice if someone was flirting with me"

"Flirting with you? Clark, you almost made it to second base without even knowing it…" she laughed

Clark rolled his eyes "Chloe I'm sure I would have noticed"

Just at that moment the waitress came up carrying the two drinks. Clark just smiled.

"Here's you Sprite and here is you Pepsi, sir" She glued her eyes on Clark and stared him down like he was a piece of candy. "So, are you ready to order or should I give you some more time to, _think about it?"_ Clark didn't know for sure, but the way she said 'think about it' made him think she was thinking a whole different kind of thing.

Chloe butted into Clark' thoughts "I will have the bacon double cheese burger with fries"

The brunette raised her eyebrow at Clark. "And you honey, what would you like to order?"

Clark gulped "Ummm…I think I'll get the same thing" He adverted his eyes away from her and stared down at his lap as a red tint colored his cheeks.

She gave a throaty laugh "Okay, two double cheese burgers coming right up" She touched Clark on the shoulder before turning back around and leaving. He looked over at Chloe when he noticed the waitress was long gone. She had a smirk on her face. "I'm not gay." he stated. Chloe just burst out laughing. "Of course you're not Clark, I know that. I was just kidding but I find it funny to see you all embarrassed in front of someone whose hit-"

"I'm not embarrassed!"

"Clark your cheeks were the color of Po from the Teletubbies when you were finally aware of what she was doing!"

"Okay, okay. It's not that funny."

Chloe smiled "Yeah it kind of is"

Clark just smiled back at her "whatever"

Trying to clear the air Chloe said "So…what have you done today besides visit me?"

Glad to get off the topic Clark stated "Umm, not much really, it's been one of those slow days. I got up, did my chores, visited my mom at the Talon and came here…well actually I ran into Lois but she seemed kind of out of it. Do you know what's going on with her?"

At the mention of Lois' name, Chloe's head shot up to Clark's and her eye's went wide. "What about Lois!"

Clark looked surprised at Chloe's outburst "Ummm nothing much. She just seemed different and jumpy. I don't think I've ever seen Lois jumpy before."

"I don't know anything."

"Chloe, I never said you did."

"Oh okay"

Clark was intrigued. He knew something was off with Lois this morning. She practically ran as fast as he with his powers out of the Talon. Than the mention of Lois's name to Chloe had her going skitzo on him. He knew whatever was going on with Lois, Chloe obviously knew, and for some unknown reason Clark really wanted to know what was going on. Now if he played his cards right he just might be able to get Chloe to spill the beans.

"So, just out of plain curiosity, do you have any idea as to why Lois was acting weird this morning? I mean you're my best friend and all and I tell you everything so…?"

What was Chloe suppose to say to that? Clark was giving her that puppy dog face and damn it if she was giving in just a little bit. It was hard to say no to him sometimes.

"Ohhh Clark. I don't know, I just... She came by today and told me something. It could be the reason why." Chloe thought about it "Well, actually the way you explained Lois' behavior I'm pretty sure it's why she was acting weird."

"Okay, you can tell me Chloe."

Chloe bit her lip "Well, actually under the circumstances I really can't"

Clark frowned "What do you mean 'under the circumstances?' It doesn't have anything to do with me, does it?"

"Okay Clark. Why are you asking me this? You're putting me between a rock and a hard place here. I mean I would tell you anything, and I know you know that but Lois is my cousin…I mean she's my cousin and I can't just tell you this sort of thing."

Clark knew it definitely had to be something big because Chloe would have told him otherwise. Knowing that it made him want to know what it was even more but than looking at Chloe's face he felt kind of guilty trying to get her to tell him. He still wanted to know something though.

"Alright I understand. I'll let it go, but do you think you could just tell me one thing?"

Chloe nodded her head "Okay, yeah sure, go ahead"

"Is whatever Lois being weird about, have anything to do with me?"

Chloe didn't say anything; instead she picked up her napkin and threw it at Clark.

"Alright, I guess that's a yes"

" Clark!"

"Okay, okay…I'll drop it."

"Thank you"

"Okay so let's talk about something else. How are you and Jimmy doing?

At the mention of her boyfriend Chloe lightened up immensely. "We're doing great! I'm so glad to finally have someone who I care about as much as they care about me and to have that feeling together. You know what I mean? It's just really nice to be with someone that I can always have there when I need them, and he makes me laugh and things are never boring. I just like spending time with him."

Clark was genuinely happy for her. He knew he never treated Chloe right when she liked him and he was really happy to see her finally find someone that was special to her. "That's great Chloe. I'm happy you guys are doing great. We should all hang out soon. Maybe this weekend you, me, Jimmy and Lois could have a movie night and get all kinds of junk food."

"Of course you'd say junk food; I still find it unfair that you can't even gain a pound from eating sweets."

Clark laughed "I know, what can I say? But seriously, we should have a movie night. How about tomorrow? It Friday, that's suitable for a movie night, what do you say? Do you and Jimmy already have plans?"

Chloe shook her head "No, I don't think we're doing anything, I think that would be great, that way we can all spend some quality time together and you could get to know Jimmy better."

"Alright, than it's settled: Tomorrow night is going to be our movie night. Hey, do you think you could call Lois today and see if she is able to go?"

"Yes Clark, I can do that, she is my cousin and all" Chloe laughed and Clark just shook his head.

"Here's two double bacon cheese burger and fries" Clark jumped in his booth not hearing the waitress come up to there table. He cleared his throat and mumbled a "thank you" before diving into his fries.

"No problem, and if there is anything you need sir_, anything_, don't hesitate to call me over, alright?"

"Uh huh...I will" The brunette smirked at Clark before walking away. Clark looked up at Chloe after the waitress was gone and the coast was clear.

Chloe put her hands up in surrender "I'm not going to say anything"

**TBC **

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews! It makes me feel good and encourages me to write more for you guys! Thanks a lot! 3 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

Wow it's been a LONG time sense I last updated this crazy story. I'm not even sure if people are still interested in reading it but I decided I needed to finish this no matter how long it takes. 

After I'm done posting it all, I think I'll stick to stand-alone/one piece fan fictions. Then if I decide to write another long story, I'm going to write the whole story before I end up posting it. So, without further ado, here is my next installment. Hope you like it!

_Previously_

_"No problem, and if there is anything you need sir, anything, don't hesitate to call me over, alright?_

_"Uh huh...I will" The brunette smirked at Clark before walking away.  
Clark looked up at Chloe after the waitress was gone and the coast was clear.  
Chloe put her hands up in surrender "I'm not going to say anything"_

As Chloe walked the stairs that made her way down to her desk in the Planet she took her cell out and dialed Lois's number.

Chloe had just got done eating lunch with Clark and decided if she was going to ask Lois to come to movie night she might as well ask her as soon as she was done hanging out with Clark. Chloe thought it was hilarious the way Clark had reacted with the waitress from the restaurant. Clark was strong to Chloe but sometimes it was funny to see him squirm in his seat.

Chloe's thoughts were interrupted by her cousins answer.

"Hey Chlo, what's up?"

Chloe smiled into the phone "Nothing much big cuz, I just wanted to ask you something"

"well, go ahead shoot"

"Okay so, I just realized by your little stop over today that we haven't exactly spent much time together in the past couple of weeks-"

Lois sighed in the phone "Yeah I noticed that too. I'm sorry Chloe I guess things have just been a little hectic around here. You know, with working with Martha and getting my new job at the inquisitor. I haven't really had time to do anything you know?"

Chloe perked up and intervened "Yeah I know! I totally see where your coming from and that's actually why I'm calling you now. Sense we haven't seen each other much I was wondering if you wanted to have a movie night tomorrow? You, me, Jimmy and Cl- c-ca-Brad Pitt!"

Chloe rolled her eyes at her sloppiness of actually covering up her stuttering. Luckily Lois didn't sense anything or wasn't paying much attention at the time because she didn't even hesitate to say yes.

Chloe was relieved to say the least. She looked up and stretched her hand to the ceiling, silently thanking God for helping her out.

"-to see a source around 7:00."

"Huh?" Chloe brought her hand down and bit her lip. She should have been paying attention but she was getting caught up thanking God for her little slip-up.

"I said I won't be till later because I have to see a source around 7:00."

Chloe waved her hand as if Lois was standing in front of her "Oh that's fine, we'll meet after that"

"Okay"

"Great, so I'll bring pizza and movies, Jimmy will bring the junk food and you can host, sound good?"

"Yeah sound's great Chloe. I guess I'll see you tomorrow around eight-thirty, is that a good enough time for you?"

Chloe nodded and suddenly remembered that Lois couldn't see her. "Yes, sounds perfect. I'll see you tomorrow Lois and don't forget okay?"

Chloe could feel Lois smile through the phone "Of course not Chlo, see you tomorrow. Love you, bye"

"Love you too, buh bye." Chloe flipped her phone shut while she reached her desk and fell into her chair, relieved. She sighed, ⌠I'm gonna be growing some serious grey hairs at a young age, I know it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Clark finished putting the wood he chopped up away he heard his cell ring in his loft with his super-hearing and spend up the barn to see who it was.

He looked in his cell and discovered Chloe had sent him a text message. It basically told him Lois was coming to movie night and it was at her house at 8:30. It also said he was in charge of the pizza. He pushed reply and sent a message back to Chloe confirming he got the message and he would be there.

Clark put his phone down and smiled. He didn't know why and he wouldn't question it but he realized he liked hanging out with Lois. It was so different than hanging out with Lana, not that he was into comparing the two but with Lois, things seemed to be less stressful and hanging out with her always made him feel more laid back than he could ever feel with Lana.

The strange thing is, Lois doesn't even know his secret and she is probably the only friend he has that has never pushed for answers. Maybe that's why he felt so content when they were hanging out. Or maybe content wasn't the right word, maybe there wasn't one for it.

Well, whatever it was, he liked it. So that's why he was looking forward to tomorrow night.

_So that's that chapter...tell me what you think._ _The next chapter has...well, you'll see. ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously _

_Maybe that's why he felt so content when they were hanging out. Or maybe content wasn't the right word, maybe there wasn't one for it._

_Well, whatever it was, he liked it. So that's why he was looking forward to tomorrow night._

Lois opened the door to her apartment and set all her files and purse down on the coffee table. She stood straight and glanced around.

Her apartment was one step away from looking like a tornado hit it. There were files and papers everywhere and empty chip bags on the floor and the surface of the kitchen counter was no where to be seen.

It was weird. You could go over to her bedroom area and go into her bathroom with a white glove and not find a speck of dust on any surface. But if you looked at her bedroom and turned around looked out and saw the rest of her place, you would think you just stepped through someone else's apartment or your mind was playing tricks on you.

Okay so she wasn't the cleanest person on the face of the earth but it's not like it was a sin or anything.

Still if movie night was going to be held here tomorrow she would rather not have her guest tip-toeing around her living space afraid they would step on anything alive.

So for the next two hours her messy home had Lois singing to Whitesnakes as she mopped, vacuumed and cleaned. She had to go out to the dumpster multiple times before her living room and kitchen looked about as clean as her bedroom did.

Finally with a last look and a sigh, Lois finally admitted that her apartment never looked as clean as it did right now. She smiled and felt pretty good about the job she accomplished.

So, now that her apartment was back in living order, Lois went over to her files on the coffee table and opened them up and began to take notes.

She never noticed her eyes getting heavier and her head dropping 20 minutes later. She only felt exhaustion leave her body a she fell into a deep slumber.

She was typing furiously. She was surprised her lap-top didn't have smoke coming out of it as she pounded her keys harder with excitement. She had finally cracked open her story, she had all the witnesses and quotes she needed and had been working to get, for over a month now. She was finally able to catch those stupid thugs over at the harbor trafficking drugs.

This story would have her boss happy, or at least make him smile which was saying something about Perry White. He was a hard man to please but Lois was glad she was able to do it on occasion.

Her hair flew around her neck and a couple of papers flew from the coffee table as a familiar feeling swam in the bottom of her stomach. She didn't even have to turn around.

"I'm almost done. I'm just finishing the last paragraph from where we left off." Lois typed in the last sentence and saved the file. She smiled "here, come take a look and tell me what you think."

The man in the suit walked over and sat down as Lois made room for him. His eyes read through it and his lips twitched up in a sexy smirk as he finished. "That's definitely a catching ending Lo. Perry's going to love it. I can't believe we were finally able to catch those guys."

She looked over at him. "I know, it's such a relief to finally get them. I'm just going to e-mail this to Perry so he can put our story in the morning edition and tell him we'll be a little late for work because our stake-out went longer than usual." she smiled, "But I don't think he'll mind when he reads this."

He took a deep breath and chuckled "Okay, I'll be right back" and Clark disappeared through their room.

She typed a little bit and clicked a few times and shut down her computer. She began organizing the folders and papers as she asked Clark "So, where did you go off to a few minutes ago?"

"Oh, um, there was a robbery down on Main Street. Two guys were just leaving the bank when I got there and caught them. I called the police and nobody was hurt. They got arrested."

Lois bent down under the coffee table to pick up the last piece of paper. "Oh that's good nobody was hurt, right?"

She waited but nobody answered. She furrowed her eye brows. "Right, Clark?"

She didn't even hear him coming as he wrapped his arms around her back and picked her up in his arms. She let out a squeal and dropped the folders. The papers went everywhere.

"Clark!" She chuckled.

He laughed and brought her into their bedroom and laid her on their bed. Touching a kiss to the side of her neck Clark whispered, "Tonight, I'm more interested in you."

Lois purred and smiled, "That's good."

"I'll show you how good." He grazed his loving lips along the nape of her neck to her ear, caught the lobe between his teeth and sucked. Her eyes felt heavy until she closed them completely.

With her eyes closed it only heightened her other senses. He was on top of her straddling her waist and his scent and size engulfed her. His hand made it's way down her belly cuddling her, teasing her and threatening to continue downwards without actually doing so.

He opened his mouth over her delicate skin where her neck and shoulders met and sucked on her.

"Oh God."

Clark smiled

"How do you do this to me?"

"What? This?" Trailing his tongue along her neck, he left a damp, sizzling path to her ear, where he dipped inside, then breathed softly, "or this?" He pressed his fingers lower but stopped short of satisfaction.

She sighed and smiled "Clark. You're a tease."

"Why because you like it when I touch you?" He moved his hand onto her breast.

She sucked in a startled breath. "Yes"

His thumb coasted over her nipple and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Her nipples puckered underneath her tank top. Both hands now settled on her breasts, heavy and warm and Lois pushed into Clark's hands giving him better access.

His mouth touched near her temple and his hard breathing tickled her ear as he tugged on her nipples.

All Clark had to do was touch her and her senses were straight alert. She moaned into his touch.

Clark lips came down on hers again as his right hand pressed between her legs, and the building pleasure bloomed. Clark made a hungry sound as he cupped her down her pants and onto her panties. Fingers searching and probing and putting her closer and closer to the edge.

"Very nice, Lo. I can feel how hot you are." He trailed his fingers in and up and even through her panties he found her swollen clitoris. He growled, "These panties aren't much of a barrier but I'd rather there be nothing there at all."

She preferred it that way too. Both of them reached down and they worked her pants and panties off in a swift motion.

"Hot-and wet. You really are ready, aren't you honey?"

She looked up at Clark and put her hands on his shoulders to bring him closer to her. She looked him in the eyes and said in a husky voice, "I'm hot for you Smallville."

Clark got even more turned on hearing Lois say that. She knew what she was doing when she had said it. She knew how to turn him on and he loved that about her.

Lois opened her legs more to him and Clarks fingers worked magic on her. Somehow Clark knew when to apply just the right amount of pleasure in just the most perfect places. He knew her body better then anyone, better then herself in fact and she loved that about him.

The things she felt right now, the things he made her feel, were stronger than she'd possible ever known. She was coming so fast she could hardly believe it. She just noticed she had no shirt on as his hand grazed her nipple. He must have slipped it off her when she was concentrating on the pleasure he was feeding her.

All of a sudden his fingers were no longer touching her. Her eyes shot open to find his head between her legs. She took a light breath to say something and lost all concentration as she felt his mouth touch her in her most intimate spot. The intense intimacy of it, drew her tight, making her muscles spasm. She arched, twisting against him and then away from him because it was almost to much.

"Time to let go," he whispered.

He hooked his arms around her legs and held her still so he could continue, licking probing, eating... within seconds an orgasm shook through her. Clark never eased, he still continued to eat her relentlessly.

Head thrown back she came..

Lois suddenly awoke without opening her eyes. She had her head rested against one end and her feet up over the other. Her heart was beating rapidly and she felt the cool wind from the window brush against her face and knew she was sweating.

Thoughts ran through her head and spoke loud to her as she realized she just had another dream about Clark. They didn't have sex this time but that didn't dwindle the pleasure he'd given her. She couldn't help but ask herself why this had happened for the second time in a row.

She had sex dreams like any other girl, she even explained some to Chloe from time to time, never many details but this, this couldn't just be a dream. She had never had one so vivid, and with Clark! Clark was her friend, nothing more, right? She nodded her head, she was right, Clark was a friend, that was it and wasn't normal to dream this way about a friend. She was going to stop having these dreams immediately if she wanted to be able to look at Clark in the face without blushing.

Lois finally opened her eyes and sat up. The feeling between her legs was unmistakable-but she wasn't going to think about that right now. She would no longer think about Clark, dreams and pleasure in the same sentence again. This was her attempt to top the dreams. Well, not an attempt, this was how she was going to do it, she was sure of it.

If she ignored them and didn't think about them then they would eventually go away, right?

She nodded her head as she tried convincing herself. What she needed right now was to go to her bed and get some sleep, with no dreams. After that, she'd wake up tomorrow and never speak of them again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So have any more sexy dreams of Clark Kent last night cuz?"

Lois sighed in the phone and rolled her eyes. So much for never mentioning her dreams again. "No Chloe. Actually last night was dream free for me" She closed her eyes as she lied to her cousin.

She was on her way home in her car talking to Chloe. Chloe was also on her way over to Lois's at the time and decided to call. Jimmy had just gone into the Irving to pay for the gas and grab some junk food.

"We that's good. I'm glad I don't have to play Dr. Phil for you anymore." Chloe chuckled.

"Ha ha, that's not funny. You know I would play Dr. Phil for you anytime you asked."

Chloe smiled, "Yeah I guess your right, I'm sorry for being so misunderstanding"

Lois rolled her eyes and laughed, "Oh stop it Chloe, you know your like the only person who even gets me."

Chloe smirked, "Yeah, what can I say? It's a gift!" As she finished her sentence she spotted Jimmy coming out of the store. "Oops, times up Lo. Jimmy's coming out, I guess I'll see you there in a few minutes."

"Okay, talk to you in a few! Love you bye!"

"Love you to, bye." Chloe closed her phone just as Jimmy sat down in his seat.

"Who was that?"

"Oh Lois, I was just telling her where we were and that we'd see her in a few minutes."

Jimmy smiled, "Okay" Jimmy looked over at Chloe and she was looking nervously ahead. "Did you care to mention to her that Clark's coming?"

Chloe looked over at Jimmy and smiled sheepishly, "Oops, it slipped my mind"

Jimmy laughed, "Yeah right. For some reason I have a hard time believing that."

Chloe bit her lip and hoped for the best as they got back on the road.

yay, now I'm working on the next chapter! Tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

the italic tells there thoughts

Jimmy looked over at Chloe and she was looking nervously ahead. "Did you care to mention to her that Clark's coming?"

Chloe looked over at Jimmy and smiled sheepishly, "Oops, it slipped my mind"

Jimmy laughed, "Yeah right. For some reason I have a hard time believing that."

Chloe bit her lip and hoped for the best as they got back on the road.

Lois had just got home and put all of her work stuff away when there was a knock at her door.

She walked over and opened it up. Chloe and Jimmy stood on the other side.

Lois smiled and ushered them in, "Come in you two!"

Both of them stepped through the entry way with bags of junk food.

"You know it's been forever sense we've have a movie night Chloe, I'm pretty excited. I've been looking forward to this all day" Lois smiled satisfied.

Chloe smiled, "Good because I have too, and Jimmy's been pretty excited to spend some time with us."

"Oh yeah, watching movies with two girls just screams 'fun'." Jimmy joked.

Chloe gave Jimmy a look saying 'whatever you know you want to be here' and smiled.

Lois brought the plastic bags of junk food to the coffee table and began naming them off as she took them out of the bag.

"m n m's, cracker jacks, gummy bears, charleston chews, cookie dough bites, sour skittles, pretzels, soda, popcorn and butterfingers. Oh my God this is making my mouth drool!"

Chloe laughed, "Yeah well just think of how hard it was for me not to dig into that on the way over here, your lucky it's still all in it's packaging"

Jimmy smiled, "Yeah I had to slap her hand away a couple of times but we made it" As Lois started opening the Charleston Chews Jimmy leaned sideways and whispered to Chloe, "Tell her"

Chloe pursed her lips, leaned towards Jimmy and whispered back, "No, I can't, she'll kill me"

Jimmy rolled his eyes, "She'll want to know, trust me."

Chloe went to reply to Jimmy but was cut off from her cousins stomach as it growled.

Lois looked at her stomach "Well as much as I enjoy talking about sweet food, I'm dying of some actual food, like food with pepperoni's." She looked over at them and finally took notice that neither of them were holding pizza. Her forehead wrinkled in curiosity as she asked them, "Where's the pizza?"

Chloe's eyes went big and she opened her mouth but all she let out was a squeak. Just then there was a knock at the door.

Lois jumped up and walked towards the door, "Oh that must be the pizza delivery guy, right? But in Smallville? I didn't know they had one of those here?"

Chloe didn't answer knowing exactly who it was. Jimmy leaned over and whispered to Chloe, "Saved by the bell…and she's still going to kill you" Chloe looked over at Jimmy meekly and shrugged her shoulders.

Lois swung open the door and locked eyes with someone who she definitely was not expecting, "Smallville!"

Her breathe seemed to have left her body and Lois just stood there numbly with her mouth wide open. She was caught off guard with Clark being at the door she didn't even have time to react as her body started doing it for her. She couldn't stop the blush creep it's way up her neck and embarrassingly onto her cheeks.

Clark didn't even seem to notice Lois's uncomfortable stance or look because he just stood there smiling that Kent smile.

"Hey Lois, yeah hungry?"

Lois gulped _more than you know… _

Chloe came from behind Lois and pulled Clark in by his jacket, "Clark? I was just thinking about you and how you were coming over to have movie night with us."

He brushed against Lois as he was being pulled in and Lois about jumped 10 feet off the ground. Clark still oblivious to what he was causing Lois to do, kept walking.

Lois didn't even comprehend what she was doing as she numbly closing the door and turning around to face everyone. Finally, Jimmy came over and snapped his fingers in Lois's face and she blinked and looked over at him. She finally realized what was going on.

Lois bound over to Chloe who was standing by the coffee table putting the pizza down beside Clark and pulled her into the kitchen and whispered furiously "Chloe you never told me he was coming too!"

Chloe smiled over at Lois acting all innocent. "Oh really? Must've slipped my mind, I totally forgot. You don't mind Clark staying though do you Lois? I mean, look at him."

Chloe and Lois both glanced over at Clark who was sitting down on the couch eating a piece of pizza in the middle of a conversation with Jimmy. He looked up at them and smiled.

Lois glanced back at Chloe through the tiny slits in her eyes and growled. She went over to the kitchen and grabbed four plates and four cups and passed them out, giving Chloe the last cup. She took Chloe aside, "YOU owe me for this! What am I suppose to do with him? Huh, I can't even look at him wi-without thinking about…about" Lois paused, "well, you know what!."

Chloe smiled over at Lois reassuring, "Lois you never know, maybe this might be just what you need to get over the dreams. Just spend some time with him and act normal. Okay?"

Lois sarcastically replied, "Yeah like that'll work, I'll probably end you jumping hi-…" She closed her mouth before she could finish what she knew, she definitely didn't want her cousin hearing. She sighed "I don't know Chloe.." She looks over at Clark, "Do you really think it might work?"

Chloe smiled, "Hey, it can't hurt, right?"

Lois sighed and glanced over again at Clark who was licking his fingers from the pizza grease and mentally told herself to stop thinking before it got out of hand, she took a deep breath and responded "Yeah, your right, right?…I can do this." Lois began to shake her head vigorously up and down as she convinced herself. "I can do this!…So…" She looked over to Chloe, "Let's go do it!"

Chloe made her way over to Jimmy and Clark and sat down next to her boyfriend as Lois got a couple more bowls to put the candy into and turned the lights off. She put the DVD titled 'Disturbia' in and turned around to sit down. Glancing at the couch she noticed there was only one place available. Lois suddenly peeked over at her cousin, whom when Lois made eye contact avoided her gaze like a plague; this however had Lois narrowing her eyes at her.

She knew what Chloe was doing, and she promised herself it wasn't going to work. She could handle sitting next to Clark, that was not going to be a problem.

Lois's eyes became suddenly determined as she stocked two steps towards the end of the couch and sat down...next to Clark.

Very stiffly…

Chloe peered over at Lois and noticed her robotic stature. She snickered, bit her lip and shook her head, Oh God, was Lois going to kill her.

Clark was having a great time. He hadn't spoken to Jimmy for a while and it was nice that he could see him and just ease into a conversation. That was one thing he liked about Jimmy, he was easy to talk to and easy to keep interested. When Clark had spoken to him, Jimmy hung onto every word. It was nice to know there where still people who actually listened in the world.

He also noticed that while watching the movie, Lois seemed to be a little uptight. He didn't know what was wrong and tried to think of anything to help her. This was the first time seeing her since the Talon inccident yesterday and now that he knew her weird behavior had something to do with him, he wanted to bring Lois back around.

What he really wanted to do was pull her aside and ask her what was wrong flat-out. Then decided against it because Chloe would probably get mad at him. Lois knew nothing about him knowing and although he shouldn't, he'd also like to keep it that way.

Sometimes having the upper hand with Lois was the best way to talk with her. He enjoyed catching her off guard and adding some points onto the ongoing game between the two of them. You could actually say he looked forward to them.

He let out a sigh and decided to glance at Lois to see if she was anymore comfortable looking then she was when the movie first started. When she noticed he was looking at her, she turned her head to look at him to.

He raised his eyebrows as he realized what he thought to have just noticed. Lois quickly turned back to the TV with her cheeks blushing furiously.

His eyes widened, _She's blushing!_

_Lois Lane doesn't blush! At least not in front of me! She couldn't have been blushing, maybe it was the light from the television…_

He was certain it had to have been the light or something…but if that's true, then why…?

_No, Don't go there, you didn't see it!_

He knew he saw something and he'd seen it before, he'd seen it the day--

_No your wrong, you were just seeing things that you thought you might want to see!_

But he had seen it before! At Olivers! On Valentines Day when Lois and him alm--

_Don't say it! If you say it now than you'll be thinking about this for a VERY long time. Do you really want all your thoughts to be reserved for Lois? You can't take it back if you--_

It was on Valentines Day where he had picked Lois up in his arms and carried her to the chair, he saw the des--

_You can't take it back if you say it!_

He saw the desire in her eyes that night! He could feel how much she had wanted him! It had unnerved him but also gave him this feeling in the pit of his stomach, and now he had just saw the same look flash in her eyes for the second time in his life. Lois desired him? She wanted him? Where had that come from? Is this why she had been acting all flipping towards him yesterday? Was she attracted towards him?

_Crap, I say it and now all I can do is question it…nice going Kent…_

He wouldn't deny that he was attracted to her too. He'd seen Lois naked before even though it had only been for a few seconds but those few seconds where forever burned into Clark's memory. They were like pictures tacked into his brain that where always going to be there. Lois Lane had a nice, nice, nice body and even Clark couldn't deny her that, he wouldn't even try.

But why in the world would she desire him? That piqued his interest more than he cared to admit but one thing was for sure. He wanted to find out why Lois suddenly felt that way, and he would, if it was the last thing he did.

So there we are. Tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay okay...I know it's been a LONG time but I'm determined to finish this thing one way or another...:)

So here's the next chapter...tell me what you think! ;)

-

-

-

Lois's back started to hurt, while sitting on the couch; and watching the movie. She was sitting too stiff, and her neck was starting to get this dull pang. She was going to have to relax if she wanted to feel comfortable; but then again, being comfortable might suggest her being closer to Clark and she couldn't do that, she just couldn't.

All of a sudden Lois went even stiffer as she felt the pad of Clark's thumb massage the back of her neck. She gulped, "What're you doing?"

Clark sighed, "I'm trying to help you relax. If your posture where any stiffer you might break. Sit back and get comfortable Lois, I'm not going to bite."

Lois took about ten seconds to think about it and then reluctantly fell back against the cushions on the couch, rubbing her arm against Clarks as she situated herself near him. Ignoring the movie, she looked up towards the ceiling and tried to let the awkward moments pass. Clark noticed her awkwardness; not understanding why she was, what she was.

"Watch the movie Lois" He smiled as she snapped her head down to the television set. This is going to be a long night…

Near the ending of the movie Lois had unconsciously moved herself closer to Clark and had relaxed a lot more. Clark also noticed that her heartbeat slowed dramatically proving that she was as relaxed as she appeared to be.

Unexpected, there was a loud noise that came from the TV and Lois grabbed Clark. Not by his hand, but by his thigh. He noticed immediately that her heart rate was back up and she was taken off guard by the noise. He glanced over at Chloe and Jimmy and noticed them to be fast asleep. Then he glanced down and observed Lois' hand which was still sitting comfortable on his thigh. He didn't believe Lois noticed at all.

Lois swung her head towards Clark, eyes wide, "Did that scare you as much as it scared me?"

Clark attempted to say something, anything; but all he could do was feel Lois's hand on his thigh…and wish it were someplace else. He chocked over a stutter of words that wouldn't form into a sentence; and Lois just raised her eyebrows. Like a bucket of cold water washed over Lois as she quickly realized where her hand had taken placement only a few moment before, and she quickly removed it.

Ignoring Clark, Lois turned her attention back to the movie and continued to watch it; mentally noting to never watch a scary movie with Clark again. Not if the outcome was going to have her grabbing him in places she was only allowing herself to dream about, literally.

Twenty more minutes and the cast of the movie was making its way down the screen. The movie was over.

Lois got up and attempted to take all the plates and the cups to the sink. That was until she started to stumble with them in her hands. Clark grabbed a couple from her, "Here let me help you with that."

"No Clark, it's okay, I got it, no worries." She said as she tried to take them from Clark.

Clark allowed himself to keep the cups and went to the kitchen as Lois followed. "Lois its okay, I don't mind."

She smiled up at him, "Thanks"

Clark smiled down at her, "No problem"

As Lois went to the kitchen sink and began washing the dishes, Clark followed and dried the dishes Lois was done with. They stood there, at the sink, for over three minutes without talking and just washing.

Lois passed the last dish to Clark and turned to walk away. Clark grabbed her hand to turn her back around towards him.

"Lois, are you okay?"

Lois attempted to play dumb and nonchalant, "Yeah, of course Clark, I'm fine, tip top, a-okay, never been better"

_Now, I know something's definitely wrong, "_I don't believe you Lois"

Lois gave a strained smile, "Well unfortunately Smallville, I don't care if you believe me or not, I'm telling you the truth." She went to turn around again but Clark sung her back.

"Lois I know your lying, I can tell. Not just by what your eyes are telling me but because you've been uncharacteristically quiet tonight and you just did the dishes." He paused and looked at her, "You never do the dishes" he paused again, "What's going on? You can tell me, you can trust me."

One part of Lois wanted to tell him but the other part of her knew what would happen if she did. He was better off not knowing anyways, and besides, whatever he was thinking was wrong with her, was nothing near what was really wrong with her. She just had to get away from him, he was being way too persistent and she couldn't get the feeling out of the pit of her stomach every time he pulled her back to him. It was definitely getting warmer in the kitchen as well.

"Clark..." Lois gulped, what was she suppose to say except deny anything and everything. "Just let me go, there's nothing-"

Clark leaned in towards her more and bore his eyes into hers. "Lois I know there's something...and it has this handle on you, it's affecting you more than I've ever seen anything effect you before"

"Clark...I..." _If she didn't do something soon..._

"Lois."

"Please just don't..." she pleaded

"Don't what?"

It seemed like a lifetime went by while Lois stood there, two inches from Clark, feeling his body heat radiate from him, smelling him.

Clark moved closer. "Lois---" His question was cut off by Lois's mouth on his. He was too shocked to respond and so he just stood there while Lois kissed his mouth and held herself close to him.

_What was she doing? She was kissing Clark Kent, that's was what she was doing. _She had no clue how it happen, but it was. One minute she was standing there and the next minute something in her broke and she was all over him. It was like this build-up and finally she was getting her release. It felt so good and so real to just touch her lips to his. She had to stop though, as good as it felt, she had to stop herself. She had to explain to Clark why she had just attacked him with her lips. She had to think of something, anything to tell him.

She broke away and looked at his face, as he stared down at her. "Clark, I'm sor-" and then suddenly it was her turn to be surprised.

Clark couldn't help himself. One minute she was kissing him and the next minute she wasn't and he didn't like when she stopped. For some reason, he wanted to kiss her, it felt wrong not to. So he kissed her back and this time he was in control.

He nipped at her lower lip and then did the same to the top, and then suddenly she was kissing him back just as much. She kissed him hard with passion no one had ever done. He wanted this, he realized. He wanted more though, kissing wasn't enough. He wanted more from her. He wanted to taste her and touch her, anything…

She finally opened her lips to his persistent tongue and she gave out a loud moan as their tongues finally touched and a duel with their mouths started between the two. Neither of them were in control anymore, something more powerful than both of them was in command, and they let it run through their veins like a drug. They let it take control over them succumbing into the feeling of ecstasy.

Clark continued to kiss Lois and then swiftly he was making his way down her neck, ravishing her so completely. She moaned, and sighed, and even whimpered as he nipped at her skin with his teeth and tongue. His hands made their way from her butt to her back and into her hair, massaging her. She moaned and ground her hips to Clarks and she smiled as she felt his intake of breath.

She held onto his shoulders as he made his way back up to her mouth with his kisses and he pulled her close as he lifted her up onto the counter. He moved his hands underneath her shirt to her stomach and up beneath her breast. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer and whimpered as his hard erection hit her between the legs in the one spot that was begging for most of his attention.

Clark almost lost it there; he let out a burst of air as he was pulled between her legs and his erection hit her center. It was the best feeling in the world. He moved his mouth back to Lois' and moved his hand beneath her bra and heard moan as he brought his thumb down onto her nipple and rubbed, stimulating her desire and her need.

"God, Clark!"

Hearing her voice fueled his desire and he replaced his hand with his mouth. Lois cried out as the pleasure she felt went through her whole body straight to her toes. Every part of her was on fire and Clark was soothing her with his tongue.

"Yes, oh my, oh God!" She was losing control, and all she could do was respond to Clark and feel everything he made her feel. Everywhere he touched her; he left a mark, awakening her. It was never like this with her body. Guys before Clark never touched her or made her feel things like this. She never responded to them as much as she was responding to Clark. He was different; somewhere down deep inside her, she always knew he was different.

He continued his assault on her body with his mouth, sucking, licking and nipping at her in all the right places. His mouth and hands on her breast and then his hands where on her thighs, moving up and down; massaging her. He slid one of his hands down between her legs and started rubbing her, pushing her; making her burn and throb.

Lois lifted her hips off the counter and pushed herself into his palm as he pushed down on her; she needed more of him. She needed his hands on her without clothes as the barrier. She needed to let him know she wanted more.

Lois brought her hands down between Clark's legs onto his erection. His hands stilled for a split-second. "Jesus, Lois!" He gasped, then she felt his hands on the top of her waistband of her jeans and heard the sound of her zipper making its way down. Clark was about to bring his hand inside of Lois pants but before he did they both heard the sound of a toilet flush.

Both of their bodies came to a halt and they turned their heads towards the bathroom and then towards the couch; Jimmy was gone.

Lois was the first to react; pulling her shirt down and moving Clark back from her.

Clark finally reacted, "Lois what was this? What…?" he was shaking his head and looking into her eyes searching for an answer as to what happen.

"I'm sorry Clark…I-I don't know, I'm just…I have to go." She attempted to jump off the counter but Clark brought his hands to her shoulders.

"Lois?" Clark looked concerned.

She brought her forehead to his and took in a deep breath, "I don't know Clark, I don't know what this means and I don't know why it happen, I'm sorry." She kissed him one last time and jumped off the counter. She zipped up her pants and made her way to her room shutting the door.

At the same time Lois' door shut, Jimmy opened the door to the bathroom. He looked over to the kitchen and noticed Clark. "Hey CK! Getting a midnight snack?" He asked while making his way back to the couch to Chloe.

Clark took in a deep breath and let it out, "Yeah Jimmy" he turned around and went to the fridge. Opening the door he looked inside and whispered to himself, "something like that…"

-

-

-

Aaaaaanddd-----REVIEW! 8-)


	9. Chapter 9

**FINALLY, another update!! I think I'm happier to have this updated than you guys are! lol **

**This update just got some thins covered, there will be more soon!**

Clark woke up around four in the morning; he was sleeping on Lois's couch, while Jimmy and Chloe where on the other one. He figured sense he was up now he might as well leave; he was only able to get two hours of sleep anyways. Lying on Lois's couch, where he could practically smell her essence and the vanilla shampoo she used in her hair; and then listen to her heartbeat all night, didn't make it any easier on him; and if it wasn't listening to her heartbeat that kept him up all night, it was having a million questions going through his head. Why did Lois kiss him? Was that the reason why she was acting strange all day? Did she mean to kiss him? What was going through her head right now? Then the question he was asking himself continuously all night long; why did he like it so much? He really liked it...

Groaning, Clark rolled off the couch and mentally told his conscious to stop asking questions. He would talk to Lois later and get some answers; he'd ask her all the questions that were going through his head.

Grabbing his sneakers he put them on and folded the blanket, tidying up where he slept last night and then walked to the door. Turning around one last time to inspect the apartment, he listened in on Lois's heart. She was fast asleep, her heart-beat was a steady lull..._at least someone was getting a good night's sleep. _

He opened the door, stepped outside, shut the door and then he was gone.

She opened her eyes and got out of bed, finally accepting the inevitable: Lois wasn't getting anymore sleep. It was five in the morning and she had woken up dozens of times over the night, denying herself the sleep she desperately needed. She tried to sleep, she really did; but knowing Clark was in the next room was making it so much harder.

While walking to the bathroom and turning the shower on, Lois reflected on the night before. Her and Clark had kissed...and did a lot more. But first, she had to accept the fact the she kissed Clark Kent. She couldn't blame it on him this time, _she_ made the first move, and _she_ had to be the one to explain everything to him; why she kissed him and what was going on with her lately.

On her way to the bathroom, she noticed Clark wasn't on the couch. 'He probably left early this morning', she thought. Stripping her clothes off, Lois stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash away all her thoughts.

Yawning, Chloe opened her eyes and began to think of the night before. She definitively fell 

asleep during the movie. As much as she did want another movie night with her cousin, last night was more about getting Lois to speak to Clark. She knew Jimmy was right when he told her intervening was not a good idea. Especially when it came to Lois; she liked to deal with her problems herself, but Chloe couldn't help but feel she was doing Lois a favor by inviting Clark, she'd thank her later; Chloe was sure of it.

Moving her eyes to the couch, Chloe noticed Clark wasn't there. _Did he leave last night or this morning? _Looking near the coffee table, Chloe noticed it was clean. _When does that ever happen here?_

Out of the blue, Chloe noticed while she was looking at everything, she was also moving; up and down. She then smiled, and hugged herself to Jimmy: the body pillow.

The sudden hug awoke Jimmy from his slumber. Blinking a couple of times and getting his bearings he looked down at his chest and noticed a certain blonde.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss the top if her head, "Good morning"

Chloe took a deep breath and let it out slowly and then stretched her body. Yawning she brought her head up and smiled at him, "morning", she said cheekily.

Laughing, Jimmy asked, "You sound happy this morning, what's all that about?"

"Nothing, it's just one of those mornings when you wake up, and your happy. I feel like it's going to be a good day. Do you remember Clark leaving last night? He's not here."

Thinking for a second Jimmy answered her, "I got up around 12:00 to go to the bathroom and Clark was in the kitchen getting a mid-night snack, I don't remember him leaving though. He seemed a bit out of it so I think he probably stayed the night but left this morning, why?"

Stretching again, Chloe answered, "oh, no reason. I just don't remember much from last night, I fell asleep like 20 minutes into the movie." Getting up, Chloe made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Looking at the clock she noticed it was seven o'clock. "Oh crap, we've got to get going, we're going to be late for work."

Getting up, Jimmy made his way to the bathroom and started washing up. "You should wake Lois up too; she's probably got to get to work too."

Putting the glass in the sink, Chloe made her way to Lois's room. "Your right, she'll never get up by her...self" Coming out of Lois room, Chloe made her way to the bathroom where Jimmy stood and explained, "Hey, she's not even in there."

Jimmy frowned, "what? No way, Lois wouldn't be up earlier than this."

"Jimmy, I'm telling you, she's gone. Do you think she left this morning with Clark or something?"

Jimmy nodded, "I'm sure that's it. Lois probably talked to him last night and found level ground; looks like your plan worked."

Chloe smiled, feeling a little proud of herself, "Yeah, it did didn't it? I guess the next time Lois see's me, she won't be out to get me; she'll be hugging me instead." Chloe stood there for a few moments thinking how perfectly her plan had gone, devouring herself in pride, then got back to getting ready for work.

Little did Chloe know..."Arrggh, I swear to God when I get my hands on her..." Lois was sweating profusely. She had been running for the past 2 hours. When she woke up that morning she rushed to take a shower, grabbed her sports bra, shorts and I-POD and ran out the door. When big things happen in her life, she always ran; running was something she could turn to all the time. This was a reason why she loved Smallville so much (not that she'd ever tell anyone this)

She had stopped a few times over the course of two hours to take a breath. One reason she was running, was so when she went to see Chloe she wouldn't tackle her right then and there. Running also helped her think of what happen last night; what happen with Clark.

'Oh God...Clark' she thought. What was she going to tell him? How was she going to look at him? How was he going to look at her?

Finally accepting the inevitable, Lois made her way to her apartment. When she stepped through the door and looked around, she noticed Chloe and Jimmy were gone. Mentally remembering they had work today, she made her way to the bathroom to take her second shower of the day. When she was done, she'd make her way to the _Daily Planet _to talk with Chloe, and hopefully by that time, the shower would've cooled her down.

'CRACK!'...'CRACK!'...'CRACK!'...Clark had been chopping wood, milking the cows, mending fences, and more, sense early this morning. He also cleaned the whole house and the barn, including his loft. That was the only thing he could think of doing when he got up this morning. He had to keep active and do things or else he would start thinking of Lois.

Lois...Lois her perfectly shaped lips, and her eyes that drown him and made him forget about everything, Lois and those amazingly shaped legs that had wrapped around him the night before. He'd just start to think of her name and then all the images from last night would travel 

though his mind.

He had to talk to her; even though she couldn't give him an explanation last night, he had to get one from her today. He wanted to know why she'd kissed him; he needed to know; because when she did, when she kissed him, she stirred something deep inside of him that he never knew was there. She awakened something inside of him he never knew was asleep. When they kissed, they connected, they molded together. He never felt like that, not even with Lana.

_'Whoa, Lana...'_ He hadn't even thought about her, in like...he couldn't even remember. Even though he was thinking about Lana now, she was the last thing on his mind. He needed to speak to Lois, now.

He put down the ax he had been chopping wood with and super sped to her apartment over at the Talon. Knocking on the door, he waited...and waited. She wasn't coming to let him in; so he looked through the door and into the apartment; she wasn't there.

_'Where would she be?_' thought Clark. Then he smiled, if he knew Lois, which he knew he did, she'd be freaking out right now. After freaking out she'd want to talk to someone, usually Chloe.

"Daily Planet, here I come" and then he was gone.

"Look, I know you may think I'm being pushy but what do you think reporters are supposed to be like? Listen; if it's not me, it's going to be someone else, just give me 20 minutes of your time, you won't regret it, I promise." She paused and listened, "Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" Chloe slammed down the phone in triumph. One thing she liked about being a reporter was being a hard ass. She liked-

"Chloe!"

Chloe spun around in her chair to see Clark coming towards her. He looked a little disheveled which means he probably super sped here.

Chloe smiled, "Hey Clark! What brings you here? You left pretty early this morni-"

"Is Lois here?" he asked.

"Geez Clark, hi to you too." She said grimly shuffling papers on her desk.

"Chloe, is she here?"

Chloe took a deep breath, "No Clark, she's not here." Seeing the look of desperation she quickly added "But I can find out for you, just give me a second; and can you slip this in my bosses mailbox?" She pointed around the corner. "It's right over there around the corner"

Clark took a deep breath and nodded, "yeah sure"

As Clark took the sheet of paper from Chloe's hand and walked away she quickly picked up her cell and dialed Lois's number.

Chloe started tapping her pencil out of impatience, "come on Lois pick up your cell, come on-"

"Chloe!"

Chloe's head shot up as Lois' voice caught her attention. "Oh God, Lois there you are, I just tried calling you; Cla-"

"Stop!"

Chloe's eyebrows shot up, and she began to look over Lois.

'_Hmm'_ Chloe thought, _'She seems a little disheveled too, and why is she looking at me like that? Am I in trouble? What did I…'_ Chloe suddenly realized… _'oh crap, maybe last night didn't go as planned; I better do something fast, think of something, anything… great Chloe, you're a reporter, your suppose to be fast on your feet and the one time you need something to say, your drawing blanks.'_

"Earth to Chloe!" Lois was waving a hand in front of Chloe's as she seemed to finally come back to the world and look at her cousin.

Chloe looked over Lois's shoulder and spotted Clark making his way back, shrugging her shoulders meekly she replied, "Sorry?"

"For what? You can't just stand there and apologi-"

"-Lois?!"

Clark has just come around the corner to find Lois and Chloe and what seemed like a heated conversation on Lois's part. Upon announcing his presence Lois snapped her heads in his direction, "Hey Lois"

Lois guaranteed five minutes went by before she stated the obvious, "Clark."

Chloe stood there evaluating both of her friends. Both were staring at each other and both were completely silent and immobile. She looked from Lois to Clark, back to Lois and back to Clark.

'_What are they just going to stand there all day and stare at each other, what the hell is going on?' _Chloe thought

"So are you guy's going to speak more or kiss each other?" Chloe stated, laughing at her own joke.

Both Lois and Clark snapped their heads towards her. Chloe silenced her chuckle immediately. "Umm, that was a joke…just a joke." They were still staring at her with faces that told 

her they didn't find her the least bit amusing. "As in ha ha, funny..." Still, they were staring. Chloe raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes, and grabbed her purse moving around her desk. _'This is too much drama for me…'_ Chloe thought '_I gotta get the hell outta here before shit hits the fan_' On that note, Chloe took an effort to leave, "Okay never mind, I'm going to go grab a bite to eat, I'll just leave you two alone, to sort out your differences"

Lois didn't want Chloe to go. If she did, that would leave her alone with Clark and she couldn't do that yet, she needed to talk with Chloe about it first, she wasn't being a coward; she wasn't.

"No Chloe, I need to talk to you." Lois said; she gave Chloe a pleading look. "Please"

"Lois" Clark said, letting her know he still had something to say. "We need to talk" He saw Lois attempt to say something but he moved towards her and cut her off. "I know, not now. I know you need to talk to Chloe first, but after that, come find me; I'll be at the farm waiting for you." As he said this he walked closer to Lois with every word. He brought his hand up fighting not to touch her face, and then let it drop; he turned and walked away leaving the two cousins staring at him as he left.

Lois stood there and started counting down, "Five...four...three...two...on- What the hell was that!?" Lois meekly turned around to Chloe.

Chloe stood impatiently waiting for an answer. She was staring at Lois with curious eyes; the only thing she hadn't reverted too was tapping her shoe.

"Well? Are you going to start talking or do I have to call Clark back? What the hell was that?"

Lois moved towards Chloe and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards an empty room. Closing the door behind her she told Chloe, "That's why I came to you! Why do you think I showed up here about two seconds ago looking like a mad dog?"

Chloe shook her hands impatiently, "Okay, okay! We're alone now and I'm all ears, nothing will interrupt us." She walked over to the door and locked it then closed the blinds. "So tell me, what's going on?"

Lois took a deep breath... She was going to tell Chloe, everything. Well not everything but everything she needed to know to give her some light and give her some idea of what she was going to do. She needed advice, advice only Chloe could give. "Okay, well I...Um, it all...okay, you see-"

"Lois! You're killing me here."

"Okay okay! It all started last night." She took a breath. "You and Jimmy fell asleep" she said glaring at Chloe, "Thanks for that by the way" Chloe just smiled and nodded her head once "After you guys fell asleep...well, something kinda happen...between me and Clark-"

"Well yeah I could see-"

"Intimately"

Chloe's eyes went wide and she was obviously shocked. "Wh- wha- what?! I assumed when you said something it was like an argument, I'd expect that between the two of you." Lois gave Chloe a look saying 'yeah so would I' "So what did you guys do? I want details not the cliff notes version!" She paused obviously thinking "You guys kissed didn't you?"

Chloe looked over at Lois, she wasn't denying it. "Ah, ha! I knew you guys kissed! Oh my God, this is, wow...I don't even know where to start!"

Finally able to butt in, Lois took her turn, "We did a little more than kiss cuz"

If it were even possible, Chloe's eyes got wider, "WHAT!? Holy- Did you guys have sex?!"

This time Lois's eyes got wide and she playfully hit Chloe on the shoulder, "No, of course not…" Chloe laughed and nodded her head like she knew it was a long shot. Then Lois froze. "Well, actually, we probably would've if Jimmy hadn't interrupted us."

Eye's wide, Chloe's mouth dropped, "What!? Jimmy saw you! He never said that this morning! Why that little-"

Lois grabbed Chloe by the back of her shirt as she attempted to fly out the door, and was most likely going after Jimmy to give him hell.

"Whoa girly, get the heck back in here!" She maneuvered Chloe back towards her so she could explain, "Jimmy didn't see us, he woke up and went to the bathroom, and I'm assuming he was half asleep at the time because he didn't see me and Clark. We didn't see him get up either seeing as we were a little bit preoccupied." Chloe gave her the look saying 'yeah about that'…Lois rushed on to explain, "Anyways, we heard the toilet flush and we both froze, and came back to reality; we stopped after that and I got to my room before Jimmy opened the door." Lois took a deep breath preparing to give Chloe her ultimatum, "So therefore, Clark and me sort of left on an awkward note which is why I'm here with you about to go crazy, because I need some very good advice on what to do, and even though I'm blistering mad at you for inviting Clark last night and it's all your fault everything happen, (Chloe frowned at this) I'm willing to forgive you this one time if you can PLEASE, give me some sanity to all this!"

Chloe stared at Lois for a few seconds before breaking out in a grin and chuckling, "Wow, Lois…your life could be a TV show…"

**Ummmmmmmmmmm, reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

** Okay...so I'm FINALLY updating!!**

**And I'm so happy because I have finished this fic!! WOO-HOO! YES! I have been wanting to say that FOREVER!**

**So for those of you that don't know this is my first ever fic and first ever finished! does the happy dance**

**Now without further hesitation...I present to you...my last update!**

_Previously_

_ Chloe stared at Lois for a few seconds before breaking out in a grin and chuckling, "Wow, Lois…your life could be a TV show…"_

Lois pleadingly looked to Chloe and grabbed her hand pulling on it lightly, "Chlo-e!...please, just help me out here?"

Taking some sympathy upon Lois, Chloe became serious, "Okay, okay. I'm here, I'm all ears, and I'm free for advice…lay it on me."

The room became silent as Lois contemplated on what to tell her cousin. Finally, able to come up with the only thing that was bugging her since this morning; she told her cousin and herself vocally and honestly, for the first time admitting, "I like Clark." Lois deeply swallowed. "I like him a lot…more than I thought I ever could." She looked up at Chloe to see her cousin smiling softly, "What in the world am I going to do?"

Chloe took a few seconds to respond, licking her lips she replied, "Well, you've done a good job so far with actually admitting it out loud. Now, I think you have to talk to Clark about it."

Suddenly getting this determined look in her eyes, Lois replied, "Your right! I'm never one to scurry away when things get tough. I am Lois Lane after all, right?"

Chloe laughed, "Right, so what are you waiting for?"

Lois bit the inside of her lip, smiled at Chloe, quickly hugged her, mumbled a 'bye and wish me good luck' and ran out the door, out of the Daily Planet and into her car. It was going to be a short ride to Smallville.

Clark's head was in a book as he sat on the loft couch, thinking, ignoring the book completely. He couldn't believe everything that had happened in the span of a couple days; but then he could. It was weird for him when he laid his thought out logically. He always like Lois respected her and thought that she and her amazing quirks were beautiful; and there were countless moments in the past where she would completely surprise him and he would think that maybe if things had been different with Lana at the time, he and Lois might've had something. He just couldn't believe that it had happened so soon, not that he was complaining. Hopefully Lois would see it the same way; because he was going to do everything in his power to make Lois see that if they tried, they could probably make something work between them, and it would be great. Better than great even.

It would be different than when he was with Lana, he knew for sure. There was no doubt in his mind that Lois would accept him for who he was, everything he was, including the Kryptonian part of him. With Lana, there were just so many things her had to think about and be concerned over. With her parents dying because of his arrival and with her take on the meteor freaks, he didn't think she would be honest with him of what she really thought of him if she ever found out.

With Lois though, she was so different. She seemed to take news that Lana would usually stumble over and take it in stride instead. She was an amazing person, Clark always knew that, he just hoped that with what had conspired between the two, she would choose to take in stride also.

He thought back on Lana, and tried to pin point exactly when he fell out of love with her. Then he realized her couldn't, because falling out of love with Lana wasn't something that had happened like a click. It had been over the past year, when he realized that over simple things that had happened that she wasn't the girl he once knew. Even then he realized things would've never worked out between them. He knew now with what was happening with Lois that he didn't want to live the simple farm life that Lana would've expected. He wanted to break out into the world and be the man his parents always knew he would become; being around Lois made him want to be a better person. How she saw herself with a big future planned ahead of her made him want to have a larger future too.

He realized now that living on a farm would never be what his destiny would hold. He needed life full of amazing experiences and maybe he could even change the world if he committed himself to it.

Distractingly he heard a car pull up to the farm house. Peeking out the window of the loft he noticed it was Lois. His heart caught in his throat, he was nervous and excited at the same time. This was it.

As she got out of her car and made her way to the loft, Clark realized that if this ended with Lois wanting something more with them like he was going to convince her too, he was going to tell her the truth about himself. He wasn't going to make the same mistake with Lois as he had with Lana. Besides, he knew Lois deserved to know the truth. He knew that she knew he had a secret, and what surprised him even more, was that as pushy as Lois was about uncovering secrets, she never once pushed him to uncover his. He respected Lois for that, and he liked her ever more because of it.

_Here she comes_…Clark thought.

As she made her way towards him Clark spoke, "Lois before you say anything, I-"

He was cut off by Lois kissing him hard and passionately. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and caressed him. Clark groaned. _This was going better than planned…_

She bit him softly on his lower lip and he kissed her back through a wave of pleasure. They continued to kiss until Lois was forced to come up for air. She stepped back a few inches, still in Clarks arms and spoke softly, "I came here to tell you that I really like you Clark, and I hope that you 

do to because I can't just walk away from whatever it is we might have."

Clark let out a relived breath; he laid his forehead against hers, "God Lois…you will never stop surprising me." He chuckled lightly and looked her straight in the eyes, "I like you to Lois, a lot, and I'm ready for whatever it is we might have."

Lois split into an ear to ear smile and took a deep breath. "Well good. Now that that's been covered…" She leaned in to kiss him again, but he pulled back slightly.

"Wait" he stated. Lois looked at him confused for a second before he replied, "Before this goes any further, there are a few things about me, you need to know…"

A few hours later Lois and Clark were sitting at a table in the Talon. A couple of football players came in and walked by them.

"Could you beat up that guy?" Lois asked pointing a finger at one of them.

Clark nodded his head, "yeah".

"How about that one?" She asked again pointing at a slightly larger guy.

Clark chuckled, "sure"

"Oh my God this is so much fun!" Lois said laughing.

Clark grinned at how Lois was acting. He knew she would understand and even accept him for who he was but he never expected that she would be having fun like this.

"You're like the ultimate body guard!" she told him amazed.

Clark laughed again, if there was anyone who could make him laugh, it was Lois.

After telling her about his self, she asked a couple questions and then walked up to him and kissed him, then she told him 'thank you'.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being honest with me and for just being you."

His hearts swelled at those words and he thought that he would never be as happy as he was right now. "You're welcome Lois. I just knew if it was ever going to work between us, I was going to tell you about me; and besides that, I want you to know all of me."

She smiled, "Well I'm glad." She was silent for a few seconds before asking, "Does Lana know?"

He took a deep breath, "No, that's one of the main reasons it never worked between us."

Lois took a deep breath and thought about how big that revelation was. _He never told Lana about himself but he's telling me. Wow, I guess I am different. _She quirked her eyebrow and bit her lip. _ This is going to be something really special._

"How about we go to the Talon and get some coffee and just hang out?" she asked.

Clark smirked, "It looks as if you're asking me out on a coffee date Ms. Lane."

She smiled, "And what if I am Mr. Smallville?" They both laughed at her sudden nickname for him.

"I guess, I can't resist and I'm going to have to say yes." He grabbed her hand and they walked down that stairs together. Now, present time, here they were in the Talon as Clark stared at Lois.

She looked up at him as if expecting him to say something. Then he noticed she asked him a question. "What?"

Her left eyebrow rose and she asked him wearing a suspicious grin, "You better not have been using any of that supervision on me Clark Kent."

He laugh quietly, "No Lois, I was just thinking about how amazing you really are."

Her gaze softened at his words and she reached out to caress his cheek. "You are definitely one of a kind Clark Kent."

**6 years later…**

Lois was falling… she could see the ground getting closer and she shut her eyes as she let the inevitable happen. She was going to die. Softly she whispered, "Clark"

All of a sudden she felt arms envelope her tightly and instead of gravity pulling her down she was being lifted up. Her hair swept back out of her face and she wrapped her arms around the man who was holding her.

"How many times do I have to tell you Lois?! Wait for me next time!" He spoke vigorously.

She sighed, "I know Clark and I'm very sorry"

_He let it slide; at least she was apologizing this time._

"But I just couldn't let them get away! I had to do something!" she said quickly.

"Lo-is" He replied warningly.

She let out a huff of air.

"Look," he said softly. "You know I love you and I know you can almost never contain yourself when it comes to a story, but just think of what I would ever do if I lost you."

Her gaze softened, and this time as she replied, she meant ever word, "Your right, next time I'll think without jumping the gun….I love you too."

He looked at her and she kissed him hard to reassure him that she was alive and safe. She bit his upper lip and he moaned and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Lips meshing and teeth grazing he mumbled against her mouth, "I don't know…what I…would ever do…if…something…ever happened…to you."

She slipped her hands into his hair massaging his scalp and pulled him closer. She replied against his lips, "I know….I am so…so…sorry."

She pulled her head back she gazed into his eyes, and he looked back mirroring her desire.

She kissed him again and slanted her mouth for better access and thrust her tongue deep inside his mouth and his tongue tangled with hers. She pulled him closer by putting her hands around his neck so he could continue his assault. As their lips meshed and their teeth grazed she realized that kissing was not enough, she wanted more and could feel he did too. She broke the kiss but in a way to tell him that it wasn't over.

"Let's go somewhere a little more grounded." She looked at him with the smirk that had his heart pounding in his ears.

"I think the sky would be a little too public"

"Not to mention, not much traction," she giggled…

**The End**

_REVIEWS_

YAAAAAY!! I'm done!! Thanks so much for reading everyone! Your reviews through writing this was very well appreciated!

thank you!!


End file.
